


Sword & Sorcery

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sombrelune, sorcier maléfique comme il y en a tant, se retrouve avec un chevalier niais sur les bras et une semaine pour répondre à la déclaration d'amour de celui-ci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword & Sorcery

**Sword & Sorcery**

**ou**

**La Quête des Ténèbres**

**Livre 1** **sur sept cent cinquante-trois**

**La Tour Sombre dans les Ombres Obscures**

  
  


  
  


_A Michael Morcook, qui n’en demandait pas tant._

  
  


  
  


Sombrelune Llywern, duc des Landes Désolées, sorcier et nécromancien parmi les plus redoutés de tout Sternrir, jeta un regard par la fenêtre.

Quoiqu’âgé de deux cent ans, il n’arborait pas une ride ni n’affectait aucun des embarras de la vieillesse : qui l’eût vu ainsi sans le connaître, à vrai dire, eût aisément pu penser qu’il s’agissait d’un homme dans la trentaine. Son apparence, cependant, ne comportait aucun des agréments ordinaire de la jeunesse : son teint était blanc comme linge, ses yeux sans iris ni pupilles étincelaient d’un éclat sanglant et ses cheveux couleur de sépulcre tombaient jusqu’à ses hanches tels de longs voiles mortuaires. Il était maigre et ses traits fins, ses lèvres décolorées et ses yeux étrécis, ne faisaient qu’accentuer cette impression ; une robe noire comme la nuit l’habillait, tombant jusqu’au sol et glissant à sa suite sur le sol froid de sa chambre.

Il était ici dans son domaine, au cœur du Château de Cœur-Sombre dont le nom même faisait naître un frisson chez les plus aguerris ; autour de lui s’étendaient les étendues désol ées des Montagnes M aigres d’Arthsrevar, grouillantes de vampires, de loups-garous, de transmuges et de thaumogriffes – pour ne citer que les espèces les plus connues. Au-delà, des Forêts D écharnées où rôdaient, parmi les arbres squelettiques, certaines des créatures les plus dangereuses de Sternrir ; plus loin, des plaines ravagées dont les rares villages se composaient d’homme rudes entièrement dévou és à Sombrelune – et même eux demeuraient couchés lorsque, après le coucher du pâle soleil, s’ouvraient les tombeaux de leur cimetières : le service du duc durait jusqu’après le décès dans les Landes Désolées. Oui, les Landes Désolées étaient dangereuses et inhospitalières ; les rares intrus payaient souvent leur erreur de leur vie s’ils n’étaient agréés par Sombrelune.

Alors pourquoi diable un imbécile était-il actuellement en train d’escalader une échelle vers sa fenêtre avec une rose coincée entre les dents ?

  
  


***

  
  


Il contempla l’apparition avec quelque perplexité. L’homme était revêtu d’une armure étincelante de propreté et ornée de dorures à l’effigie de roses sur les épaules, le poitrail, les genoux et même le casque, lequel arborait un panache pourpre et pendait actuellement par ledit panache à la ceinture du chevalier. Il avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés, le teint mat, les yeux bleus et des traits d’une beauté virile comme beaucoup l’admirent mais peu la possèdent. Il sourit béatement en apercevant le nécromancien penché à sa fenêtre et lui fit coucou d’une main.

Sombrelune poussa l’échelle et celle-ci bascula en arrière pour s’écraser dans un bosquet avec un grand « crac » satisfaisant. Son contentement, cependant, fut de courte durée : l’homme venait de réussir  _in extremis_ à s’agripper à une gargouille. D’un claquement de doigt, le sorcier fit apparaître une pluie de poix bouillante mais, en un réflexe fulgurant, le chevalier leva un bouclier argenté orné d’un sigle doré – une rose, évidemment – pour dévier l’averse. Sombrelune invoqua un démon mineur et se vit offrir un bel exemple de combat victorieux sur gargouille.

La situation commençait à virer au ridicule.

Impatienté, il s’apprêtait à incanter le Sortilège d’Effacement de Goyle lorsque le chevalier, sans doute alerté par l’éclat violet qui commençait à luire autour des doigts couleur de craie, éleva la voix :

\- Attendez ! Attendez ! Je veux juste vous parler !

Interloqué, Sombrelune haussa un sourcil.

\- Me… parler ?...

\- Oui, vous parler ! Mais je ne peux pas vous dire ça comme ça, il faut que je sois en face de vous – whoops !

Le « whoops » était causé par la bulle lumineuse qui, sur quelques mots secs du nécromancien, venait de se former autours du jeune homme pour l’élever jusque dans la chambre. Il s’étala sur le granit froid du sol, se releva en hâte, sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se laissa derechef tomber à genoux devant le sorcier. Celui-ci, qui n’avait pas vu de chevalier s’agenouiller devant lui depuis sa trahison du Bon Roi Malvirien, contempla avec quelque incrédulité le spécimen lamentable qui se tenait devant lui :

\- Oui ? Ton roi a besoin de mes services, chevalier ?

\- Quoi ? Oh non, oh non ! Non, c’est juste que…

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Sombrelune Llywern, duc des Landes Désolées, sorcier et nécromancien parmi les plus redoutés de tout Sternrir ! Je, Lorelien Torelys, vous déclare ainsi et tout en m’excusant de mon manque de manières mais, hélas, votre porte est connue pour être gardée de manière très étroite donc j’ai pensé que la force de mes sentiments et leur urgence pouvait pousser à cette hâte certes très grossière et je m’en excuse, donc, je, Lorelien Torelys, vous déclare ainsi et ici mon Amour Éternel.

Il sourit, un peu d’espoir transparaissant dans ses yeux bleus :

\- Puis-je espérer une réponse dans la semaine à venir ?

Sous le choc, Sombrelune ne songea même pas à le tuer : son premier réflexe fut simplement d’éloigner la nuisance de lui le plus vite et efficacement possible. Balayé par une vague du Sort de Foudréloignant d’Atheroth, le chevalier défonça le mur de Sombrelune et alla atterrir quelques kilomètres plus loin, une colonne de fumée solitaire signalant son lieu d’atterrissage. Avec un peu de chance, il n’avait pas survécu à sa propulsion.

Sombrelune s’aperçut que ses mains tremblaient à force de serrer les poings et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Mais qu’est-ce qui prenait à cet imbécile !? Il franchissait les périls de ses terres, affrontait des monstres sans nombre, osait braver les périls d’un face-à-face avec lui… Pour lui annoncer qu’il l’aimait ? Le prenait-il pour un idiot ?

Non, et c’était ça le problème. Il n’avait lu que passion et sincérité sur le visage du jeune homme, et même les acteurs les plus talentueux qu’il ait croisés n’auraient pas réussi un tel degré de réalisme. Alors, filtre d’amour ? C’était bien probable. Mais pourquoi ? Qui diable pourrait avoir l’idée ou même l’intérêt de lui envoyer un chevalier transi d’amour ? Ils auraient dû pourtant se douter qu’il le tuerait aussitôt… S’il l’avait laissé en vie, ce n’était que par un coup de chance.

Il eu beau tenter de se persuader que l’affaire ne l’affectait pas, elle le tourmenta pendant toute la soirée. Il envoya des lettres furieuses à ses villages et à ses hordes pour exiger des explications sur cette intrusion ; et, la nuit venue, il dormit une heure seulement au lieu des deux nécessaires à son sommeil.

A six heures du soir, alors qu’il était dans son laboratoire, un bruit de métal l’alerta. En se penchant, il put apercevoir le chevalier en train d’escalader le mur. Son armure n’était  _même pas_ cabossée, et il avait *toujours* une rose entre les dents.

Il aurait dû lui envoyer une boule de feu mais, contre tout bon sens, il se contenta d’invoquer une Bulle Transportatrice de Havelock pour le laisser tomber devant lui.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? interrogea-t-il, les bras croisés.

\- Je voulais m’excuser pour mon inconduite d’hier soir, avoua le chevalier en ôtant son casque pour esquisser un sourire penaud. Et puis, en tant que prétendant, il est convenable que je vous fasse la cour, non ?

\- Que tu me fasses… quoi ?...

\- La cour !

Il prit un air inquiet :

\- J’ose espérer que vous n’avez pas oublié ma demande ?...

\- Ta… demande ?...

\- Oui, ma demande quant à mes sentiments pour vous.

Il fouilla dans ses bagages et en sortit fièrement un bouquet de roses rouges :

\- Voici d’ailleurs un gage de mes sentiments ! C’est rouge parce que c’est la couleur de la passion, confia le chevalier en rosissant délicatement.

Sombrelune aurait  _vraiment_ dû le tuer, mais l’incrédulité pure qu’éveillait l’homme en lui l’empêchait de faire autre chose que de contempler le spectacle d’un œil passif en attendant de voir quelles imbécillités ce spécimen allait commettre ensuite. Le chevalier chercha un vase du regard, s’empara au hasard d’une fiole verte qu’il se vit aussitôt arrachée des mains par un sortilège du nécromancien :

\- Pas dans cette fiole !! C’est là que je fais décanter mon élixir de flétrissement !!

\- … Oh. Heu… Celle-ci alors ?

\- C’est le Chant de Vol d’Ame de Stendrigh !

\- Ah. Celui-ci ?

De guerre lasse, Sombrelune finit par attraper lui-même un vase pour le planter fermement entre les mains du chevalier, lequel sourit d’un air contrit tout en y arrangeant son bouquet. Le nécromancien le remplit d’un sortilège avant de se rendre compte de ce qu’il venait de faire, à savoir s’emparer  _physiquement_ d’un objet pour le donner  _physiquement_ à quelqu’un. En main propre ! C’était presque… c’était presque un contact indirect !!

\- Je le pose peut-être dans votre chambre ? s’enquit le chevalier avec enthousiasme. A moins que vous ne passiez plus de temps dans votre laboratoire ?

\- Comme tu veux, grinça Sombrelune, encore sous le choc de la découverte.

\- Dans le laboratoire ! décida l’homme avec enthousiasme. Comme ça, la passion qu’elle symbolise pourra vous distraire pendant vos dures heures de labeurs…

\- C’est ça, grogna le sorcier, écœuré par tant de niaiserie.

Il ne devait pas être humainement possible d’être adulte et aussi gamin ! Même les jouvencelles romantiques de la cours du Bon Roi Malvirien avaient été plus cyniques et réalistes que ça... Ce qui lui rappelait qu’il devait trouver qui diable avait donné du filtre d’amour au chevalier.

\- Dis-moi… Quand es-tu tombé amoureux de moi ? s’enquit-il prudemment, prêt à devoir esquiver un assaut affectueux de la part de son « soupirant » malheureux.

\- Oh, je m’en souviens comme si c’était hier ! lui assura gaiement le chevalier. J’avais déjà une grande curiosité pour vous à travers les multiples récits qui courraient sur vous ; et puis, soudain, le Roi Obraxas a souhaité que je partisse vous affronter en combat singulier. Cet honneur n’échoit guère qu’aux plus audacieux – ainsi le Chevalier Maxarias, qui eut le plaisant esprit de traiter le Roi de « vieille baderne » ; le Chevalier Patrolius, qui eut le courage d’afficher publiquement son doux penchant pour la Reine elle-même ; le Chevalier Cartalax, qui…

\- Et toi, qu’avais-tu fait pour prouver ton audace ? interrompit Sombrelune, qui commençait à avoir une idée assez précise du pourquoi des quelques intrusions de chevalier qu’il avait eu à déplorer au cours des siècles.

\- Oh, rien d’aussi noble, hélas ! J’ai simplement suggéré quelque peu fortement au Roi qu’il n’était peut-être pas fort avisé d’envahir certaines terres au Sud. A vrai dire, je crois même m’être légèrement mis en colère, voire même avoir rapporté l’approbation de certains chevaliers autour de moi lorsque je lui ai reproché ce projet ! Ce n’est pas un tel exploit, réellement, mais il eut la bonté de bien vouloir me donner une gloire immortelle en m’accordant l’honneur d’être parmi ceux qui tenteraient de graver leur nom dans l’histoire en vous tuant.

Sombrelune ne comprenait pas.

\- Donc… Tu devrais me tuer ?... demanda-t-il du ton méfiant de l’homme piégé par des explications embrouillées qu’il croit avoir comprises tout en sachant confusément, au fond de lui, que ce n’est pas le cas.

Le chevalier écarquilla les yeux d’un air indigné :

\- Oh non ! Pas du tout ! Ne viens-je pas de vous affirmer mon Amour Eternel ? Ne vous offris-je pas des présents témoins de cet attachement ? Ne traversai-je pas moult contrées périlleuses pour pouvoir vous confier toute l’ardeur de mes Sentiments ?

\- D’accord, d’accord, coupa le nécromancien. Et donc, qu’est-ce qui t’a finalement fait tomber amoureux de moi, et quand ? Est-ce que tu avais bu ou absorbé quoique ce soit avant ?

\- Et bien, je chevauchais parmi les sombres bois de la forêt de Tristesoir quand, soudain, vous débarquâtes, sans doute pour chasser ou cueillir des herbes ; vous chevauchiez au milieu d’une horde de chiens noirs comme l’enfer et, comme j’étais caché derrière un fourré, vous ne m’aperçûtes point. Cependant, la seule vue de votre visage, de vos traits délicats, de la grâce de votre silhouette ! Cette seule vue avait déjà décidé de mon cœur ; à travers votre apparence fragile m’apparaissaient toute la beauté de votre Âme ; je sentais, caché sous des dehors glaciaux, un Esprit généreux, emporté, mais bon ; et, quitte à devoir trahir pour cela la confiance de mon Roi, je résolus de vous confier un Cœur dont je sais que vous saurez comment en disposer. Si vous décidez de refuser mon Amour, ce choix, ayant été pris par vous, sera par conséquent le meilleur à mon goût ; si, au contraire, il vous agrée d’accepter mes Sentiments, j’accepterais avec la même bonne grâce un choix qui me ferait le plus heureux des hommes.

Sombrelune se souvenait effectivement d’être allé chasser en compagnie de la Horde du Chaos six semaines plus tôt. Cependant… « Traits délicats » ? « Grâce » ? « Apparence fragile » ? « Beauté de l’Âme » ? « Esprit généreux, emporté, mais bon » ?...

Le chevalier était définitivement sous l’emprise d’un filtre d’amour. Un filtre d’amour  _efficace_ .

\- Et tu avais mangé ou bu auparavant ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Avec un peu de chance, le chevalier posséderait encore un peu de potion et il pourrait tenter de l’analyser pour découvrir qui avait voulu lui tendre un piège.

\- J’avais effectivement emporté quelques vivres, reconnut l’homme d’un ton gai, mais ils se sont rapidement épuisés ; j’ai donc trouvé le reste de ma pitance sur vos terres.

Par les sept catins vérolées du Roi Chaos Azr-Al-Tzari.

\- Tu as gardé leurs emballages ? interrogea Sombrelune de son air le plus anodin.

\- Je n’allais pas jeter d’ordures partout, tout de même ! s’indigna le chevalier.

\- Loin de moi cette idée. Où sont-elles ?

Il allait garder l’homme en vie, oui, au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il ait réussi à découvrir l’identité du mage qui avait tenté de lui jouer ce tour pendable. Et ensuite…

\- Avec mon cheval… En bas.

\- Alors allons-y, décida le nécromancien en incantant quelques mots de pouvoirs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient au pied de la tour. Le « cheval » du chevalier les y attendait effectivement ; les guillemets étaient plus que justifié. Même au cours de ses plongées les plus longues et audacieuses dans les domaines étranges du Chaos, dans les étendues inquiétantes du Rêves ou dans la dimension malsaine des Démons, Sombrelune n’avait jamais contemplé quelque chose d’aussi maléfique d’apparence. On aurait presque dit un lointain cousin du Prince démoniaque Baamet, mais en pire.

Indubitablement, certes, la silhouette et l’apparence de la chose étaient chevalines – mais tout comme la silhouette d’un homme évoque celle d’un chimpanzé. Elle était noire comme la nuit, et ses jambes achevées par des griffes étaient recouvertes d’écailles au lieu de poils. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux feux blancs, leur vision parfois dérangée par les mèches rebelles d’une abondante crinière noire dont chaque poil, à l’image de la queue tressée qui tombait de sa croupe massive, se terminait par une pointe acérée étincelant à la lumière lunaire. Ses babines retroussées dévoilaient des crocs massifs et acérés ; des flammes livides sortaient de ses narines à chaque expiration. Ses membres, son dos, son encolure puissante n’étaient que muscles et force brute, et les bagages qui pendaient à ses flancs semblaient lui peser autant qu’une plume.

\- Je sais que les gens ont tendance à craindre un peu Perle de Nuit, déclara le chevalier d’un ton joyeux, mais donnez-lui une carotte et il sera votre meilleur ami pour la vie !

\- Il mange… des… carottes ?... demanda lentement Sombrelune, de l’avis duquel le régime alimentaire d’une telle créature devait se situer entre « âmes des damnés » et « viande crue ».

\- Un peu de tout, vraiment ! développa le jeune homme avec gaieté. Il a une faiblesse pour les carrés de sucre, mais il aime bien aussi la viande, ce qui est un peu bizarre pour un cheval, je l’admets, ou les légumes, ou même les sucreries ! Hein, Perle ?

A la grande horreur du nécromancien, une main audacieuse vint gratouiller les oreilles de la chose sans se faire arracher à son propriétaire, ni même mordiller un peu ; au contraire, un museau bardé de croc se frotta affectueusement contre l’épaule du chevalier.

\- Ha ha ha, c’est toi le plus beau des chevaux, hein ? Mon Perle de Nuit à moi ! Tu vois le monsieur ? C’est celui qu’on a vu quand il chassait, Sombrelune Llywern ! Il est beau, hein ?

\- Nous allons peut-être… le faire rentrer à l’intérieur, suggéra très prudemment le nécromancien, gardant aux lèvres une batterie de sorts offensifs. Il serait mieux dans une écurie, parmi ses compagnons chevaux… 

Il commençait maintenant à comprendre comment le chevalier avait pu parvenir intact à son château. Bon sang, cette créature était un  _monstre_ .

\- Bonne idée, approuva le chevalier avec le même éternel enthousiasme. Tu ne mordras pas les autres chevaux, hein mon Perle de Nuit ? Oh voui ! C’est un bon garçon, ça ! Il comprend tout ce qu’on lui dit, hein ?

\- Je n’en doute pas… Suivez-moi.

Murmurant d’instinct des sortilèges de protection, le nécromancien ouvrit le chemin. Quelques mots de pouvoir suffirent à faire s’abaisser le pont-levis de cristal au-dessus des douves parsemées de pics aiguisés comme des aiguilles ; les portes noires qui gardaient l’accès au château s’ouvrirent aussitôt qu’il le leur ordonna. Une dizaine de serviteurs vinrent aussitôt s’affairer autour de lui, contemplant avec stupeur l’humain incongru et la monture monstrueuse qui l’accompagnaient ; certains semblaient humains, d’autres étaient franchement monstrueux. Si Sombrelune avait espéré que leur vue calmerait les ardeurs du chevalier, cependant, il fut déçu : celui-ci regardait tout autour de lui avec de grands yeux curieux et, lorsqu’un squelette pourrissant vint prendre les rênes du « cheval » pour le mener aux écuries, il alla même jusqu’à tenter de lui faire la conversation. Le sorcier les interrompit avec irritation et le traîna jusqu’à son laboratoire :

\- Tu connais un mage ou un sorcier ? demanda-t-il en asseyant le jeune homme sur un tabouret.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je n’aimerais jamais que vous, promit vertueusement celui-ci.

\- Platoniquement, voulais-je dire.

\- Ah ! Alors, j’ai effectivement quelques praticiens du Noble Art parmi mes connaissances, et même parmi mes amis. Évidemment, aucun n’atteint votre beauté ou votre talent, mais –

\- Est-ce que l’un d’eux t’a fourni des vivres ? coupa Sombrelune avant qu’il ne développe encore davantage sur ses talents et mérites personnels.

\- Non, aucunement. A vrai dire, il m’a semblé que la noblesse de ma charge a intimidé les personnes de mon entourage et, par conséquent, la semaine avant mon départ s’est passée dans la solitude absolue.

La découverte du mage inconnu s’avérait plus pénible que prévu. S’armant de patience, Sombrelune déposa d’un claquement de doigt les bagages du chevalier sur une table :

\- Où sont les objets qui ont contenu tes vivres et ta boisson ?

\- Mes – ah, ici, indiqua le chevalier en fouillant dans un sac volumineux pour en sortir boîtes, sac et gourdes divers.

Le sorcier s’en saisit d’un sortilège, les fit déposer sur une table et convoqua les grimoires qui lui seraient utiles de quelques mots. Un sortilège de recherche se chargea de trouver les chapitres qui sauraient l’intéresser, les ouvrages s’ouvrant alors à la page requise.

Après quatre heures de test incessants, le chevalier s’était endormi et il n’avait encore rien trouvé.

Il jeta un regard irrité à l’imbécile. Celui-ci dormait comme un bébé, une main lui servant d’oreiller contre l’accoudoir de sa chaise et l’autre, dégantée, ayant glissé jusqu’à ses lèvres. Il… suçait son pouce !? A son âge !? Et puis qui, par tous les bubons d’Azroth le Pestiféré, pouvait donc se permettre de dormir dans ces conditions ?! Amoureux ou pas, il devait quand même être au moins conscient que Sombrelune était un sorcier, un nécromancien, et surtout l’un des êtres les plus craints de tout Sternrir ! Sans compter que, en plus, il n’avait toujours pas répondu à sa déclaration : même s’il semblait apparemment totalement ignorant du danger que Sombrelune représentait, il aurait dû être au moins un minimum anxieux de savoir sa réponse, et donc être tenu éveillé par l’angoisse !

Vexé sans trop savoir pourquoi, le nécromancien secoua l’homme par l’épaule afin de le réveiller :

\- Eh ! J’ai besoin de vous.

Les paupières papillonnantes, le chevalier secoua la tête, le contempla cinq secondes, finit par comprendre l’identité de la personne qu’il regardait et eut un sourire béat :

\- Seigneur Llywern ! C’est déjà le matin ?

\- J’aurais besoin que vous goûtiez ces diverses potions, lui indiqua sèchement le duc avant de réaliser qu’il était actuellement en train de le toucher !

En personne !

Avec les mains !

Choqué, il se recula pour s’appuyer contre le mur. Comment avait-il pu secouer cet homme aussi naturellement ? Il aurait parfaitement pu utiliser le Secoueur de Ganrim ou le Réveil Assuré d’Yrutor ; mais au lieu de ça, il l’avait touché !

\- Hum. Ça va ? demanda prudemment le chevalier.

Les instincts de sorcier-seigneur maléfique de Sombrelune reprirent le dessus, lui intimant de reprendre son calme et une attitude plus glaciale.

\- Parfaitement. Pourquoi cette question ?

Miracle des miracles, le chevalier sembla comprendre que toute description du comportement précédent du nécromant aboutirait à un décès douloureux et esquiva la question :

\- Pour rien. Quelles potions dois-je goûter ?

Un Apporteur de Gordrön engloba les flacons désirés dans une lumière verte, les envoyant léviter devant le chevalier :

\- Celles-ci. Bois-les dans l’ordre que tu veux.

\- D’accord, acquiesça-t-il gaiement en buvant à grande gorgée le premier remède concocté par Sombrelune.

Le sorcier le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, désolé par cette nouvelle preuve de l’absence totale d’instinct de survie dans la personnalité du chevalier. N’importe qui d’autre aurait déjà demandé de quoi il s’agissait, lui eût-il fait totalement confiance (ce en quoi il aurait eu tort) : cet imbécile, lui, obéissait et posait les questions ensuite. Sans aucune suspicion présente dans son interrogatoire, juste de la curiosité. Il avait beau avoir passé moins d’une demi-journée au total à discuter avec le chevalier, il pouvait déjà prédire ses réactions. Comment diable avait-il pu survivre jusqu’ici avec une telle naïveté dans chacune de ses pensées ? Tout le monde savait que les chevaliers devaient être nobles et francs, évidemment, mais qui, de nos jours, s’élevait contre son propre roi ? Et faisait preuve d’un tel attachement au vieux code de l’amour courtois ? S’il n’avait pas été certain que ses défenses anti-magies auraient pu parer jusqu’au fameux Poing Divin d’Alemelien, il aurait déjà cru à une hallucination…

Une potion de possession ! Si jamais les antidotes qu’il avait conçus pour contrebalancer les effets des filtres d’amour proposés par ses livres ne marchaient pas, il irait chercher de ce côté-là.

Il jeta un coup d’œil discret au chevalier, lequel finissait de boire en grimaçant le dernier flacon à sa disposition. Aucun effet notable. Peut-être devait-il laisser un jour ou deux à la potion pour agir ?

\- Au fait, quel est le rôle de ces potions ? demanda gaiement le blond.

\- Des remèdes, mentit Sombrelune sans faillir. De nombreuses maladies courent dans mes territoires ces derniers temps, donc je ne voudrais pas que tu en attrapes une.

Il se rendit compte des implications de sa phrase au même moment que le chevalier. Il adopta aussitôt son expression dite du « nécromancien extrêmement glacial et maléfique », mais, comme c'était à prévoir, le niais ignora totalement cette partie discordante de son univers fantaisiste et se concentra plutôt sur ses paroles :

\- D-Des remèdes ?? Vous vous inquiétez donc pour moi ! Oh, je ne saurais jamais assez dire l'honneur et la joie que vous me faites en vous abaissant à sentir quelque angoisse pour mon pitoyable sort ! Si la compassion, l'anxiété tendre que j'ose lire dans votre regard sont les seuls trésors que je puis vous demander, alors je suis déjà un homme heureux !

Sombrelune résista à l'impulsion hystérique de faire apparaître un miroir pour vérifier que son expression du « nécromancien extrêmement glacial et maléfique » ne pouvait pas, pour un imbécile particulièrement atteint par un filtre d'amour, s'interpréter avec beaucoup d'imagination et de bonne volonté comme un air compatissant et tendrement anxieux. Il en doutait fortement .

Le chevalier éternua soudain. Le sorcier sursauta et, effaré d'avoir causé une telle frayeur chez son bien-aimé, l'idiot se jeta à genoux sur le sol avec un grand « clank » sonore :

\- Ah !! Désolé !! Désolé !! Je suis désolééééé !... Atchou.

\- Atchou ? répéta Sombrelune, incompréhensif.

\- C'était un éternuement, expliqua le chevalier, l'air un peu embarrassé. Euh, il n'y avait pas de colza dans vos potions ? Parce que je suis légèrement allergique au colza.

\- Du colza, répéta Sombrelune d'un ton creux.

Une moue penaude lui répondit :

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas très héroïque, mais j'ai tout tenté pour m'en débarrasser et ça n'a pas marché... En plus, ma mère m'a fait promettre de ne plus recommencer après le bain aux huiles essentielles de colza qui m'a fait tripler de volume, alors...

\- Du colza.

\- Je suis désoléééé !! geignit le chevalier, une expression de chaton trempé sur le visage. Je vous jure que je résiste à tout à part çaaaaa !! Et puis, et puis, les héros sont plus humains avec une faiblesse, non ? Pardoooooooon !

\- Du... colza...

Le blond sembla s'apercevoir de l'expression vide du nécromancien :

\- Hum ? Euh... Vous allez bien ?

L'ignorant, Sombrelune se reprit et aboya quelques syllabes incompréhensibles. Les livres dans lesquels il avait puisé ses recettes se trouvèrent soudain auréolé d'une lumière jaune tandis que le Sercheur Agile de Traunia fouillait leurs pages à la recherche du mot « colza ». Le chevalier éternua à nouveau, tourna au vert et s'évanouit.

  
  


***

  
  


\- Il est effectivement malheureux que tous les antidotes que vous ayez trouvé impliquent du colza d'une manière ou d'une autre, approuva gaiement Lorelien dit « le Chevalier à la Rose ». Cependant, soyez assuré que ce n’est pas de votre faute ! Je suis entièrement à blâmer, au contraire, pour avoir oublié de vous informer de mon allergie ! Et puis ce n’est qu’une réaction légère ! Je serais très bientôt rétabli, n’ayez crainte !

Sombrelune jeta un coup d’œil dubitatif au chevalier allongé. Celui-ci avait le teint jaunâtre, ruisselait de sueur, avait la pupille des yeux en tête d’épingle et sortait tout juste d’une crise d’asthme. Sans savoir pourquoi, le nécromancien était porté à penser que le malade faisait preuve de quelque optimisme sur le coup.

\- C’est quand même curieux que le colza soit tellement utilisé en sorcellerie ! commenta joyeusement Lorelien. Je veux dire, c’est une plante qui a l’air si peu magique !

\- Les praticiens de l’Art préfèrent l’appeler « Mandragore Macabre », expliqua Sombrelune d’un ton professoral quoique légèrement vexé. Et beaucoup de plantes apparemment triviales recèlent en réalité des vertus antiques et ignorées du commun.

\- « Colza » est plus simple à mémoriser, non ? Ah ! Je suis désolé ! Ne prenez pas cet air glacé ! C’est vrai que Mandragore Macabre est bien plus mystique !

\-  _Scientifique_ , corrigea sèchement le nécromancien. C’est simplement une question de rigueur  _scientifique_ . Est-ce de notre faute si les gens du commun insistent pour utiliser des termes incorrects et vagues ?

\- Non, non, n’ayez crainte ! Je comprends parfaitement, assura le chevalier avec une conviction touchante quoique douteuse. Tiens, est-ce une illusion de mes sens abusés ou la pièce vient-elle d’osciller ?

\- C’est une illusion de tes sens abusés.

La situation était contrariante : non seulement le chevalier avait vomi les potions avalées, mais en plus l’effet du filtre d’amour ne semblait pas s’estomper. Il avait pourtant rejeté, selon les estimations – vagues et effectuées le plus loin possible de la scène du crime, il était vrai – de Sombrelune, l’intégralité des aliments ou poisons possiblement contenus dans son organisme ; de surcroît, l’analyse soigneuse de ses gourdes et des restes de ses repas n’avait rien dévoilé, à part peut-être un penchant déraisonnable pour la sauce aigre-douce. Bref, le seigneur ténébreux pataugeait, et commençait à voir poindre en lui l’ombre d’un doute traître et terrifiant : le chevalier était peut-être, possiblement,  _sincère_ . A vrai dire, la seule raison pour laquelle le nécromant refusait toujours d’envisager cette possibilité reposait uniquement sur son désir de conserver son peu de foi en l’univers et ses lois. Un être pareil ne  _pouvait pas_ exister, pas dans un monde un tant soit peu digne d’espoir.

\- Bon, je te laisse, décida le nécromancien. J’ai à faire.

Le chevalier lui adressa un pseudo-regard de chien battu.

\- Vous ne voudriez pas irradier encore de votre présence resplendissante la misère torturée d’un malheureux dont le seul défaut est d’être privé de Vous ? Même juste seulement cinq toutes petites minutes ?

\- Non.

\- S’il vous plaîîîîîît !

\- Non. A quoi sert de te répandre en supplications inutiles ? Tu fais ça chaque soir depuis trois jours et ça ne t’a pas avancé jusqu’ici.

\- Mais je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de vous faire la cour ! se lamenta le chevalier, désespéré. Je n’ai même pas pu commencer à vous offrir des cadeaux !

\- Des cadeaux ? En plus du – des … rose s ?...

Le visage de Lorelien s’illumina.

\- Oui ! Est-ce que vous avez mes sacs ?

\- Euh… Quelque part, oui, mais… commença le nécromancien, craignant obscurément quelques offrandes du style de « Feuille de salade, un très gentil lapinou tout mignon, il adore les carottes et aussi la viande, je sais, c’est étrange pour un lapin n’est-ce pas ? Ha ha ha ! ».

\- Sont-ils dans cette chambre, par le plus grand des hasards ?

\- Euh… Oui, mais…

\- Dans cette magnifique armoire avec les bas-reliefs de, ah, euh, d’études anatomiques comparées ?

Soupirant, Sombrelune ouvrit la « magnifique armoire » d’un Actionneur de Colian sans prendre la peine d’expliquer la véritable nature des « études anatomiques ». Trois mots et les bagages du chevalier volaient déjà vers leur propriétaire.

\- Alors… Alors… marmonna Lorelien, fouillant les profondeurs d’un sac bardé de serrures. J’étais pourtant sûr de l’avoir laissé ic… AH !!

Triomphant, il sortit un paquet brun et informe de son sac, ôta précautionneusement les multiples couches qui enveloppaient son contenu et brandit fièrement un vieux livre usé devant les yeux de Sombrelune.

Le nécromant plissa les yeux pour lire le titre, traduisant les caractères dorés gravés dans la couverture. «  _Le Livre des Ténèbres, ou Souvenirs et Instructions de Ishrim Tassremiel le Noir, Mage et Nécromant le Plus Puissant de Cette Ere ; de la Façon de Lever des Armées d’Esprits, de Dialoguer en Egal avec les Princes Démons, et Moult Autres Sombres Merveilles »_ .

Oh.

_Oh_ .

Sombrelune cligna des yeux, compta mentalement jusqu’à treize et s’évanouit.

  
  


***

  
  


\- JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !! REVEILLEZ-VOUS S’IL VOUS PLAAAAAAAIT !!

Sombrelune cligna des yeux et balaya la nuisance qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles d’un Projeteur d’Intalis.

\- Ngh ?... marmonna-t-il, la main sur le front.

\- VOUS ETES VIVANT !! JE SUIS DESOLE !! brailla la voix irritante.

\- Nn ?...

\- C'est moi !! Lorelien ! Je suis désolé que mon cadeau vous ait choqué ! Je le brûlerais immédiatement !!

\- Br... Le livre ? Non !!

Deux yeux bleus perplexes croisèrent les siens .

\- Mais, vous...

\- Non ! Ce livre est... c'est un... il n'est même pas supposé exister ! Tous les exemplaires en circulation ont été brûlés !

\- Il est si mauvais ? S'inquiéta le chevalier, navré.

Sombrelune lui adressa un regard meurtrier.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est  _Ishrim Tassremiel le Noir_ ! Il ne  _peut pas_ être mauvais ! C'est un maître ! Plus qu'un maître, un dieu ! Je voulais être comme lui quand j'étais petit ! Où est le livre ?

\- Ici, répondit docilement Lorelien en saisissant l'ouvrage d'une main.

De manière logique et prévisible, l'esprit de Sombrelune chercha à savoir où pouvait être la main restante. Il la trouva sous son dos, accompagnée d'un bras musclé et sentit une légère impression d'anormalité devant cette constatation. Entreprenant d’en étudier les causes, il se rappela alors que son corps n'avait pas touché autre chose que son lit et le sol depuis plus d'un siècle et commença à paniquer. Concrètement, le phénomène se traduisit par une espèce de tortillement soudain autant que disgracieux qui ne lui servit à rien d'autre qu'à ressentir très rapidement une honte brûlante.

\- Vous êtes sûr que cet ouvrage n'a pas un effet pervers sur vous ?...

\- Lâche-moi ! ordonna-t-il sèchement, masquant sa panique.

L'expression qui se peignit sur le visage du chevalier à cette injonction lui fit immédiatement regretter d'avoir prononcé ces paroles. C'était comme frapper un petit chaton adorable aux grands yeux innocents, mais en cent fois pire parce que c'était  _être humain adulte_ et  _Lorelien_ et ça n'aurait tout simplement pas dû être permis, fût-ce parmi les dieux et démons. Même Lozrath le Seigneur Putréfié se serait excusé.

\- Je... Je, bafouilla lamentablement le nécromancien, cherchant désespérément une excuse, un gâteau ou un quelconque moyen de faire changer Lorelien d'expression. Je. Merci pour le livre, ça me fait très plaisir ?

Le chevalier ne démontra guère que la moitié de son enthousiasme habituel dans sa réponse :

\- Tant mieux si ça vous a plu ! Désolé d'avoir osé vous toucher de mes mains impures ! Je me retirerais immédiatement si vous en décidez ainsi ! Je suis navré !

Il n'était pas équipé pour gérer ça ! Il était un seigneur sorcier maléfique ! Les seigneurs sorciers maléfiques n'étaient pas supposés devoir côtoyer des chevaliers niais et éperdus d'amour ! Surtout des chevaliers niais et éperdus d'amour à l'air triste !

Non, il fallait qu'il reste calme. Depuis quand paniquait-il pour un sujet aussi futile ? En quelques secondes, il avait déjà trouvé la solution pour rendre sa stupidité joviale au chevalier : dire quelque chose de niais.

\- Bien sûr que non, ta présence ne me dérange pas, assura-t-il en tentant un sourire aimable.

Par manque d'habitude, ses muscles faciaux tenaient absolument à corriger l'expression pour virer au rictus sadique, mais le self-control du nécromancien tint bon.

\- J'ai juste un peu de difficulté à supporter le contact ( _du monde des vermines mortelles)_ du monde matériel, par pur ( _mépris pour votre existence misérable)_ manque d'habitude. Que je sois attaché ou non à toi, et ne doute pas que ton attention à mon égard m'a beaucoup touché ( _oh sombres seigneurs c'est trop niais je veux mourir)_ .

Terrassé par la honte, le sorcier s'interrompit et s'empara précieusement de son livre tandis que Lorelien oubliait subitement toute affliction :

\- Vraiment ?! Vraiment ?! Vraiment ?! Kyaaaaaah !!

_Kyah_ ? Quel être humain normalement constitué faisait donc  _kyah_ ?

\- Vous êtes le meilleur des hommes ! S'émerveilla le chevalier. La perle des perles, l'étoile parmi les...

\- Oui, oui, coupa Sombrelune. Retourne dans ton lit, maintenant. Tu es déjà suffisamment malade sans aggraver ton cas.

\- L'amour supplée à ma faiblesse !

\- Non. Tu es blême.

\- Vous aussi, et vous n'êtes pas malade !

\- Oui, mais moi, je suis un nécromancien maléfique ! Toi, tu es un chevalier bénéfique. Le teint pâle n'est saint que chez les serviteurs du mal !

\- Pas du tout ! La nouvelle reine est très blanche avec les yeux rouges et, pourtant, c'est une femme très douce et gentille !

Sombrelune commençait à douter quelque peu des perspectives d'avenir du roi Obraxas et de sa lignée.

\- Rappelle-moi le nom de ton pays ?

\- Galéa ! C'est un très beau pays avec pleins de forêts et …

Sombrelune ignora la suite, prenant mentalement note d'envoyer quelques espions à la cour galéenne avant d'envoyer le chevalier dans son lit d'un Transporteur d'Amenon bien placé.

\- Maiiiis !

\- Si tu te reposes bien, je dînerais avec toi, lâcha le nécromancien.

\- Pour de vrai ??

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, Sombrelune quitta les lieux. Il avait l'impression croissante de perdre du terrain dans ses rapports avec le chevalier, ce qui l'agaçait d'autant plus qu'il faisait toujours preuve de la même sévérité froide envers lui... Enfin, du moins, à son avis ; mais bon, il était quand même le mieux placé pour juger son propre comportement, non ?

Il secoua vivement la tête, chassant les doutes imbéciles qui l'envahissaient. A partir de maintenant, il prendrait soin d'être plus froid avec Lorelien à l'avenir. Oh, ça ferait de la peine au chevalier, c'était certain, mais il se devait de rester ferme. C'était pour leur bien à tous les deux, après tout.

  
  


***

 

Sombrelune Llywern, duc des Landes Désolées, sorcier et nécromancien parmi les plus redoutés de tout Sternrir, jeta un regard noir à son miroir. Des volutes sombres évoluaient à la surface du verre, leurs entrelacs serpentins dévoilant par intermittence des aperçus de mondes étranges et de destinées extraordinaire, et ça le gênait pour voir si la Robe de Souffrance d'Estrazil qu'il s'apprêtait à porter pour dîner avec Lorelien lui allait bien. D'un murmure irrité, il fit apparaître une autre glace et s'examina.

L'habit était d'un noir qui dépassait la simple notion de « noir » telle que pouvait la concevoir un simple mortel. Des abîmes insoupçonnés naissaient dans les ombres de ses plis, furtifs et éphémères ; ses bords déchiquetés flottaient mollement, portés par un vent spectral. Le nécromancien semblait terriblement pâle et maigre quand il la portait, et des ténèbres nouvelles marquaient son visage sans âge. Selon les critères de Sombrelune, elle lui allait parfaitement : un sorcier maléfique se devait d'être terriblement pâle et maigre avec la marque des ténèbres sur le visage.

Seulement, Lorelien l'aimait-il terriblement pâle et maigre avec la marque des ténèbres sur le visage ? Il aurait dû demander, mais comment pouvait-il poser la question ? Le chevalier se serait encore fait des idées complètement ridicules !

Il sortit la Robe Eclat de Lune d'Aesien et la suspendit devant lui d'un sortilège, examinant le résultat. Trop... brillant. On distinguait moins bien ses traits, et il avait l'air juste... sinistre. En plus, la façon dont la lumière argentée luisait sur son visage l ’amaigrissait encore da vantage .

Il essaya encore la Cape des Morts, l'Eclair d'Ombre, la Robe des Métaux, l'Enveloppe Ténébreuse, la Cape des Mille Démons, le Manteaux des Dieux avant de choisir la Robe des Sept Cercles, qui luisait d'une jolie lueur bleu-violet et mettait en valeur ses yeux tout en faisant un peu oublier sa maigreur.

Satisfait, il se regarda à nouveau et se figea.

Ses cheveux. Par les Trois Furies, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de ses cheveux !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se déclara enfin satisfait du résultat.

Ah ! Et ses bijoux aussi !

Vingt minutes lui furent nécessaires pour choisir quelques bijoux et talismans parmi ses meilleures. Content de son  œuvre , il se sourit orgueilleusement dans la glace. Voilà, il était prêt ! Heureusement qu'il avait prévu une heure et demie d'avance pour faire quelques expériences avant le repas ; il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à passer autant de temps sur sa toilette. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait se montrer séduisant ou quoi que ce soit ; c'était simplement lié au fait que Lorelien était manifestement... attiré par lui, et la pensée de se montrer en compagnie d'une personne amoureuse de soi vous faisait fatalement penser à arranger votre toilette. C'était fatal, et parfaitement logique. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une... tentative de séduction ou quoique ce soit, simplement d'une petite vanité. Tout simplement. Voilà.

Bref, assez de réflexions inutiles. Il lui restait vingt minutes, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour faire des expériences.

Oui, mais... et s'il abîmait sa robe ?

En fait, cela tombait bien : plutôt que de faire l'expérience décrite par Ishrim Tassremiel dans son chapitre sur la génétique des plantes aquatiques à piquant en milieu sec, il pouvait aussi méditer dessus, ce qui lui éviterait sans doute erreurs ou contresens et lui donnerait d'avance une maîtrise assurée de la méthode à suivre ?

Il fit ouvrir le livre par le Lecteur Fenêtre de Wimnfred, s'assit dans un Délice du Dos en Fauteuil de Noon et commença à lire.

Il se demandait s'il y avait des manières de table spécifiques dans le pays de Lorelien ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, il finissait de lire le petit Traité sur la Bonne Tenue d'Enour. On pouvait être nécromant maléfique et n'en rester pas moins bien élevé, non ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une quelconque arrière-pensée – il aurait juste détesté sembler mal éduqué, voilà.

Ça allait être vraiment embarrassant de devoir parler à Lorelien tandis que celui-ci le regarderait... Tiens, il fallait qu'il trouve des sujets de conversation. La politique extérieure ? Non, trop compliqué pour le chevalier. Le métier des armes ? Non, il n'y connaissait rien. La nourriture ? Il aurait vraiment dû s'enquérir des goûts de Lorelien. Peut-être les faits militaires de celui-ci...

Il réfléchissait depuis à peine quelque secondes lorsque l'Alarrme Chantante de Soshfate sonna. Les vingt minutes étaient déjà écoulées ?? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il venait à peine...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge.

Ah. Apparemment, vingt minutes étaient  _vraiment_ passées. Étrange. Peut-être un Modifieur de Temps... Non, c'était ridicule, même les six cent sages du Conseil Blanc n'auraient pu invoquer la puissance nécessaire à eux tous. La seule hypothèse vraisemblable était qu'il ava it  été assez absorbé dans sa rêverie pour ne pas s'apercevoir du temps qui passait, ce qui ne lui arrivait guère que pendant des expériences fascinantes.

Dépassé par ce mystère, il se dirigea calmement vers la salle à manger. Pour une raison inconnue, il avait les mains moites et l'étrange impression que son ventre se trouvait serré par un étau ; peut-être un effet secondaire du nouveau shampoing floral qu'il avait utilisé pour l'occasion, à moins que ce ne fusse dû à la Robe des Sept Cercles. Lorelien l'attendait, manifestement nerveux, et le nécromant sourit malgré lui devant cette manifestation d'angoisse. Le chevalier semblait un novice des repas galants... Certes, l'expérience de Sombrelune se limitait à une tentative malheureuse d'invitation à la dînette lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, mais il aimait à penser que son âge et son expérience lui assuraient une vue plus sereine de la situation.

Fort, donc, de sa supériorité, il s'assit calmement à sa place.

\- Bonsoir, tenta-t-il de dire avant de s'apercevoir que la voix lui manquait malgré son calme olympien.

Mécontent, il se racla la gorge. Tiens ? Ça devait être de n'avoir pas parlé depuis quelques heures.

\- Bonsoir, répéta-t-il calmement, avec calme et maîtrise et calme.

\- Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? s'exclama Lorelien. Vous êtes si calme, c'est impressionnant ! Je dois avouer que j'étais très nerveux ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir bien voulu me faire l'honneur d'un peu de votre temps !

Que Lorelien admette qu'il était calme rassura un peu Sombrelune – fa ç on de parler, évidemment, puisqu'il bien sûr  _parfaitement_ calme. On leur apporta les plats et ils se servirent – Sombrelune avec parcimonie, Lorelien avec enthousiasme.

\- C'est délicieux ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Vos cuisiniers sont vraiment talentueux ! Quels sont vos plats préférés ?

\- Je n'en ai pas. Les faiblesses du corps amollissent l'esprit.

\- Ah bon ? C'est dommage ! Vous n'aimez pas les crêpes ? C'est bon les crêpes !

\- Je n'ai jamais goûté de « crêpes », répéta Sombrelune avec application.

\- Jamais ?! Il FAUT que vous goûtiez ! C'est délicieux !

\- Les faiblesses du corps...

\- Oh, si l'on mange trop, répondit gaiement le chevalier. Mais on sait quand c'est le cas, non ? L'estomac est trop plein et on a un peu mal au cœur ! Un peu de crêpes...

Sombrelune préféra changer de sujet, sachant trop bien que Lorelien ne changerait pas d'avis avant de lui avoir fait essayer des crêpes.

\- Donc, hum. Tu as des intérêts personnels ?

\- Vous vous intéressez à moi ?! s’extasia le chevalier. Vous me faites trop d’honneur ! J’essaierais d’être digne de votre intérêt ! J’aime parler avec les gens et apprendre à les connaître ! J’aime aussi les animaux et faire du cheval dans des lieux enchanteurs ! J’aime aussi découvrir de nouvelles cultures et me battre à l’épée !

Bref, absolument rien qui puisse intéresser Sombrelune, mais le nécromancien n’était pas pr ès de laisser la conversation s’éteindre ; s’il se retrouvait seul avec un Lorelien silencieux, il allait hurler .  Non qu’il se sente nerveux, bien évidemment, mais… mais. Il n’avait pas à se justifier devant lui-même !

\- Et, euh… c’est bien d’être chevalier ? demanda-t-il lamentablement ;

\- Oh oui ! Je rencontre tous les jours des gens intéressants, des créatures exotiques et des paysages magnifiques !

\- Ah. Euh. C’est bien. Et… euh…

Sombrelune chercha désespérément un nouveau sujet de conversation, mais Lorelien l’interrompit :

\- Au fait, j’ai lu votre livre sur la nature de la magie et sa manière d’action exacte sur le tissu spatio-temporel de la réalité ! C’était vraiment fascinant et bien écrit !

\- Tu l’as lu ?? s’étrangla le nécromancien, incapable d’imaginer le chevalier se concentrant plus de cinq secondes – ni même de comprendre le sens exact de « temporalité transcendante des flux cosmico-potentiels », une expression qu’il affectionnait beaucoup et avait tenté de recaser aussi souvent que possible dans l’ouvrage.

Celui-ci avait connu un assez bon accueil, sans doute parce que les critiques avaient été eux aussi fascinés par l’expression et n’avaient pas manqué une occasion de louer « une analyse pertinente et profonde de la fameuse temporalité transcendante des flux cosmico-potentiels ». Bientôt, l’expression avait été dans toutes les bouches, ce qui était d’autant plus remarquable que l’auteur lui-même ne savait pas trop ce qu’elle signifiait.

\- J’ai vraiment beaucoup aimé vos explications ! Elles étaient claires et concises ! Et puis j’ai beaucoup aimé l’expression « temporalité transcendante des flux cosmico-potentiels » ! Par contre, j’ai quelques questions et j’espérais que vous pourriez m’éclairer sur le sujet ?...

\- Bien sûr, réussit à articuler Sombrelune, l’estomac noué pour une raison inconnue – peut-être la crainte que Lorelien lui demande la signification de « temporalité transcendante des flux cosmico-potentiels ».

Le chevalier sortit une feuille sale de l’un des compartiments de sa ceinture et lut d’un ton appliqué :

\- Premièrement que , pensez-vous de la théorie de Rejick, selon laquelle, le flux magique à posteriori serait , étranger au continuum ?

\- Tu connais la théorie de Rejick ??

\- Je voulais être sûr de bien connaître votre milieu, expliqua Lorelien d’un air timide. Et puis c’était tellement intéressant !

A ce moment-là, et pour la première fois de sa vie (à part ce sombre incident à Yun lorsqu’il avait quinze ans et un taux d’hormones typiquement adolescent), Sombrelune tomba définitivement, totalement et absolument amoureux.

  
  


***

  
  


Le reste de la semaine impartie à Sombrelune pour prendre sa décision passa étonnement vite au sens de celui-ci. Il lui avait en effet fallu :

\- montrer à Lorelien quelques expériences particulièrement fascinantes qui allaient dans le sens de ses théories

\- recevoir les présents de Lorelien (deux incunables précieux, le Sceptre de Rubis du Dieu Noir Zrf’iektor aux MilleCrapauds, un bouquet de fleurs de cristal magique cueillies dans un Bosquet de Fées, le Talisman Maudit de la Cité Perdue Ayaan et la dent de l’Alligator Albinos Géant qui rôdait dans les égouts de la Sainte Cité Sephié)

\- dîner avec Lorelien (à la réflexion, le chevalier avait une conversation intéressante - bon, certes, Sombrelune monopolisait la majeure partie de la discussion, mais des questions telles que « pourquoi quarante-deux est-il un nombre sacré pour l’Eglise Douglienne » appelaient des réponses un minimum détaillées).

\- déjeuner avec Lorelien (le chevalier avait pris l’habitude de lui apporter ses repas, qu’il avait tendance à oublier lorsqu’il était plongé en pleine expérience, et ils avaient donc tout naturellement commencé à prendre leurs repas en commun) .

\- vérifier que Lorelien ne gambadait pas trop n’importe où .

\- penser à Lorelien pour divers motifs, tous absolument logiques et dénués de tout biais émotionnel .

\- rater ses expériences en solitaire à force de penser à Lorelien, jurer de se concentrer et rater également la suivante .

Bref, ses journées avaient été bien remplies. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il s’endormait sitôt la tête posée sur l’oreiller au lieu de se retourner sur son matelas à la recherche du sommeil - il connaissait bien des sorts permettant de se passer du sommeil, mais il avait tendance à sautiller sur place pendant plusieurs heures après en avoir usé.

A sa grande surprise, il… appréciait franchement l’état présent des choses. Maintenant que les sept jours arrivaient à leur terme, il en était à se demander s’il ne pouvait pas engager Lorelien comme chevalier de compagnie. Bah… Il verrait bien lorsque la journée serait fin … _qu’est-ce qu’il venait de mettre dans le chaudron d’acéthoramine ??_

  
  


***

  
  


Sombrelune sortit d’un pas un peu vacillant de sa Sphère Protectrice d’Istr et se trouva nez-à-nez avec un Lorelien paniqué.

\- Sombrelune, prunelle de mes yeux ! Vous allez bien ??

Deux mains se crispèrent sur ses épaules. Il les écarta machinalement de quelques mots de pouvoirs, trop sonné pour remarquer l’air peiné qui s’afficha aussitôt sur le visage du chevalier. Il n’avait pas vraiment ressenti l’impact de l’explosion - les sorts de protections qui bardaient sa personne et le moindre centimètre carré de son laboratoire le prévenaient contre ce genre d’accident -, mais la brusque poussée d’adrénaline qui l’avait saisi lorsqu’il avait réalisé son erreur venait tout juste de retomber.

\- C’est bon, c’est bon, marmonna-t-il. J’ai juste besoin de recommencer…

Lorelien cessa de contempler ses mains comme s’il y cherchait le pêché abominable pour lequel le nécromancien l’avait repoussé et redressa la tête .

\- Euh… Sombrelune ?

Le fait que le chevalier l’ait appelé par son nom plutôt que par un surnom stupide alerta le sorcier.

\- Hum, oui ?

\- Euh… Vous aviez bien consenti, ô doux soleil de mes jours - vous permettez que je vous appelle doux soleil de mes jours ? -  à… euh… me dire si vous retourniez mes sentiments ?...

Le visage de Lorelien  était étrangement ouvert, étrangement vulnérable. Sombrelune ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça : il se sentait nerveux et fragile à son tour. Mal à l’aise, il réagit brusquement :

\- Tu n’as pas à exiger une réponse de moi, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. J’ai plus important à faire.

Il aurait pu ajouter quelque chose - « nous en reparlerons ce soir », « Je t’en toucherai deux mots plus au calme » -, mais il se sentait effrayé et hargneux et il n’avait pas envie de se montrer aimable. Lorelien tourna les talons sans un mot et le nécromant se replongea aussitôt dans son expérience. Il en avait soudainement assez de penser sans cesse à Lorelien. Le chevalier espérait-il vraiment qu’il allait tomber  _amoureux_ de lui ? Les nécromanciens ne connaissaient pas l’amour, et surtout pas les seigneurs nécromanciens maléfiques !

Lorsqu’il descendit de son donjon, poussé par la faim, il fut surpris de constater que la nuit était déjà tombée. Que se passait-il ? Lorelien avait pourtant coutume de venir le chercher vers midi… Etait-il occupé à faire autre chose ? Curieux, il convoqua l’un de ses serviteurs squelettes d’un claquement de doigt :

\- Le chevalier. Où est-il ?

_\- Il est parti depuis plusieurs heures, seigneur_ , grinça le cadavre. _Vous n’étiez pas au courant ?_

Le nécromancien le regarda d’un œil rond, éberlué. Pourquoi diable le chevalier avait-il…

Les évènements de la matinée lui revinrent à l’esprit et il s’interrompit net. Lorelien n’avait pas… il n’aurait pas… Non, le chevalier n’était pas du type à… Si ?...

Le cœur noué, il proféra rapidement les paroles du Visualiseur d’Ocktar et jura lorsque le sortilège échoua à lui montrer la localisation du chevalier. Il incanta encore deux ou trois autres sortilèges du même ordre, mais ils échouèrent également. Lorelien était-il protégé de sa magie ?

Il songea à la première fois qu’il avait rencontré le chevalier, lorsque celui-ci avait semblé survivre sans problème à une rafale du Sort de Foudréloignant d’Atheroth. Avait-il été sous le coup de quelque protection magique ? S’était-il méfié, malgré son apparence naïve, de Sombrelune ? A moins que cette protection ne soit inscrite sur son armure, ce qui était au demeurant logique : après tout, il avait dû affronter bien des êtres doués de magie au cours de ses aventures précédentes …

Non, là n’était pas le propos. Il devait retrouver Lorelien, et vite. Le chevalier était parfaitement du type à faire quelque chose d’imbécile et de dangereux après une déception amoureuse. Quelques mots de pouvoirs activèrent les contacts qu’il gardait avec chacun des villages de ses terres - généralement des miroirs ou des bassins d’eaux gardés par le rebouteux du coin. Plusieurs dizaines de visages inquiets se matérialisèrent dans son champ de vision.

\- Maître ?...

\- Je cherche un chevalier. Blond, yeux bleus, assez beau, monte un cheval noir monstrueux. Je vous donne un quart d’heure pour interroger les habitants de votre village avant de me faire votre rapport.

Il éteignit la communication d’un claquement de doigt avant de convoquer les créatures diverses autant que variées qu’il avait chargées de monter la garde autours du château. Celles-ci s’accordèrent à dire que le chevalier était parti vers l’est, vers les collines de Gürm. Le nécromancien fit apparaître une carte illusoire sur le mur le plus proche de lui et l’étudia. Voyons, Gürm…

Son sang se figea lorsqu’il aperçut ce vers quoi le chevalier se dirigeait.

_Par les six cent chèvres-concubines du dieu Xortfgat le Pestilent !_

  
  


***

  
  


A la réflexion, ça faisait bien quelques années qu’il n’était pas sorti. Voire, pour être totalement honnête, quelques  _dizaines_ d’années, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait stupidement omis de mettre un manteau. Faisant confiance à son impassibilité séculaire pour cacher qu’il était mort de froid, Sombrelune pressa encore le dragon qu’il chevauchait et le fit plonger vers son objectif. L’ attention éveillée par le bruit, Lorelien leva la tête vers le ciel et cessa de vouloir presser sa monture rétive pour se jeter à terre, l’épée au poing.

\- C ’est moi ! cria le nécromancien.

\- Oh, dit le chevalier du ton de l’homme qui, ayant compté se battre nu contre un monstre épouvantable pour affirmer sa masculinité, s’aperçoit soudain que la femme à qui il voudrait déclarer sa flamme fait partie de l’audience admirative et se sent soudain beaucoup moins impressionnant, viril et motivé.

Sombrelune s’aperçut soudain, quant à lui, qu’il ne savait pas quoi dire pour continuer le dialogue. Il essaya quand même, désignant d’un geste les étendues dorées qui s’étendaient devant eux :

\- … Tu ne comptais pas te jeter dans ce champ de colza, quand même ?...

\- Si ! répliqua le chevalier, les larmes aux yeux. Si vous ne m’aimez pas, je n’ai plus de raisons de vivre !

Le nécromancien réfléchit rapidement. Il était évident qu’il ne pouvait laisser le chevalier se suicider, ne serait-ce que parce que… il n’avait pas le temps d’y réfléchir, il verrait plus tard. En tout cas, il fallait garder Lorelien en vie. En conséquence, il lui fallait faire un léger sacrifice et il détromperait le chevalier plus tard, lorsque celui-ci aurait regagné l’équilibre mental nécessaire à une telle révélation.

- J’étais juste intimidé. Comment veux-tu qu’un nécromancien maléfique t’avoue ses sentiments tout de go ?

\-  Ç a veut dire… que vous m’aimez ?? s’exclama Lorelien, émerveillé.

\- Ne le crie pas si fort, s’il te plaît, marmonna Sombrelune.

Bien évidemment, il avait menti et une telle proclamation n’aurait donc pas dû l’affecter, mais n’importe qui aurait été embarrassé qu’un imbécile de chevalier blond aux yeux bleus proclame à tous vents que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, non ?

\- Je peux vous enlacer tendrement, alors ? demanda Lorelien d’un ton timide, les joues écarlates.

Sombrelune chercha un prétexte pour refuser et, à sa grande surprise, n’en découvrit aucun de valable. Mieux valait tromper l’ennemi pour le moment : il continuerait à réfléchir plus tard et trouverait bien un motif.

\- D’accord, accepta-t-il à contrecœur. Mais pas un long. Et pas fort si tu gardes l’armure.

Lorelien se débarrassa des plaques qui couvraient ses bras et son torse avec une étonnante rapidité, s’approcha de lui et l’étreignit étroitement. Le nécromancien demeura les bras ballants, à moitié étranglés, avant de considérer qu’il serait bien plus à l’aise s’il posait les mains au creux du dos du chevalier - question d’équilibre et de naturel, bien évidemment. Tant de contacts humains après plusieurs siècles de solitude le rendait un peu nerveux, mais il avait l’habitude que Lorelien soit proche de lui, donc… en plus, il avait froid et le chevalier pr ésentait l’avantage d’être chaud, Azr-Al-Tzari savait par quel mystère. Peut-être que le Bien récompensait ses serviteurs par une source de chaleur illimitée.

\- Je peux vous embrasser ? demanda Lorelien très bas et très doucement.

Sans doute par pure distraction, Sombrelune, qui éprouvait pour une raison mystérieuse quelques difficultés à penser clairement, hocha la tête et le chevalier s’exécuta.

  
  


***

  
  


Le Prince du Chaos Necros-Al-Skorzar, fils de l’Empereur-Roi Azr-Al-Tzari, lointain cousin du Prince démoniaque Baamet, Prêtre des Ténèbres, Maître de la Forteresse Maudite de Sorgiu, Seigneur des terres s’étendant entre les Confins du Rêve et les Marches du Chaos ainsi que protecteur et monture du Chevalier à la Rose Lorelien Torelys dit aussi  « Le Chevalier à la Rose » dit «  Le Destructeur du Mal » dit « Le Vainqueur du Roi-Démon Lorgrim » dit  « Pourfendeur des Ténèbres », le Prince du Chaos Necros-Al-Skorzar, donc, jeta un regard blasé aux deux humanoïdes qui s’embrassaient à côté de lui.

Dans l’ensemble, les choses s’étaient plutôt bien passées. Lorelien avait convaincu un Prince du Chaos/lointain cousin du Prince démoniaque Baamet/etc. de lui servir de monture fidèle ; Necros-Al-Skorzar lui faisait confiance pour pouvoir séduire un simple nécromant surpuissant et légèrement monomaniaque. Il s’était chargé des détails matériels - protection contre les sortilèges, dissimulation aux yeux des espions et sorts de détection… - et avait laissé le chevalier se charger de la partie séduction. Une semaine était un délai parfaitement honorable pour une telle entreprise.

Il se sentait plutôt guilleret. Il pouvait protéger Lorelien des monstres, des démons et autres entités surnaturelles, même si le chevalier s’en chargeait très bien tout seul ; cependant, l’entourage de Lorelien et ses paroles empoisonnées demeuraient en dehors de ses compétences. Sombrelune était le candidat idéal pour protéger le chevalier de quiconque tenterait d’abuser de sa niaiserie latente.

Un sourire vaguement chevalin aux lèvres, il baissa la tête et commença à brouter pendant que Lorelien s’écroulait en tournant au violet, victime d’un nouvel accès d’allergie aigüe au pollen de colza.

Dans l’ensemble, la journée et l’avenir s’annonçaient bien.

  
  


FIN

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Sword & Sorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679690) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
